Brother Dearest
by catsandcoffee103
Summary: They all knew the risks, of becoming a hero. They were reminded of it with every casualty, and every hero death. They just didn't think it would affect them so soon, that they would be standing here, in the cemetery, to mourn one of their own. "But he's not dead, he can't be. It just doesn't make sense!" "Let it go. He's- he's gone. Ok?" "No, no he's not. I'll prove it, ok?"
1. Epilogue

They all knew the risks, of becoming a hero. They were reminded of it with every casualty, and every hero death. They just didn't think it would affect them so soon, that they would be standing here, in the cemetery, to mourn one of their own.

" _But he's not dead, he can't be. It just doesn't make sense!"_

" _Let it go. He's- he's gone. Ok?"_

" _No, no he's not. I'll prove it, ok? I'll prove it!"_

The Todoroki household has much to hide. The abuse- training, what happened with the mother, the runaway, and the bruises. Shouto was used to the secrets, especially now that he didn't have to hide them all so often. At the Sport's Festival, he told Midoriya the truth, or parts of it and it was… freeing. It was like a weight be lifted from his chest, making it easier to breath. Naturally, he didn't reveal it all, but that's ok. He's like an onion, and slowly peeling back his layers- he learned that metaphor when his classmates made him watch Shrek, that odd American film. It wasn't bad, a little hard to believe though. What type of King is so short?

That's not the point. The point is, he trusts Midoriya to bear the weight of his troubles, at least a little. And that is why he's here, now, in his room at one in the morning, hugging a pillow to his chest and ignoring the small layer of frost that coated his side. "I'm sorry to have woken you at such an hour," He is sorry, but he doesn't regret it. He doesn't remember the last time he's had this, this comfort. Someone to go to, when his memories invaded the forefront of his mind and woke him with tears in his eyes and a phantom burning across his skin. Scars are not all physical, a harsh reality he had to learn at too young an age. He just laid in his bed, ignoring the wet droplets forming in his eyes and tried to will himself to fall back to sleep- he couldn't. He couldn't. The memories still burned, and the idea of sleep, of going back to that place, terrified him. He sat up, and reached out for his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he came to Midoriya's name. He wrote out a simple text and sent it before he could think, before he could talk himself out of it. He was still new, to this whole 'asking for help' thing. He's trying though, for his sake, for Midoriya's sake. The poor boy, he learned, worries for him. He always tells Shouto that he wants to be there for him. It makes Shouto's heart race, just thinking about it.

He's never had a friend before.

A minute later he gets a text back, Midoriya telling him to come to his room. Shouto would smile, if he could. He got up, and immediately headed over. And now here he is, in his friend's room with the pillow in his arms. Midoriya sits beside him, their shoulders touching and Midoriya's hand absently tracing patterns on the skin of Shouto's leg. It was comforting, but not overbearing. A show that Midoriya is here, and paying him attention, and willing to comfort while not suffocating him with worry and touch. Shouto appreciates it more than he can put into words.

"I had a nightmare," he spoke softly, and bluntly. Dissociating from his own words, and trying his hardest to keep his emotions at bay. Midoriya made a little humming sound of acknowledgment, and said nothing more. Waiting for Shouto to keep going, at his own pace. "It was about my brother. My older brother. The day- the day he left," he shut his eyes, he felt Midoriya lean a bit against him, providing more warmth, "He always was there for me, taught me things. He was kind to me, he promised to protect me from Father- he promised," _he lied_ , "Father had enough of him- _distracting me_ ," He was the chosen child, before Shouto was born. He was the one who would have had to carry on Endeavors legacy if Shouto wasn't there. He knew the pain, he **understood** it. Perhaps that is why he cared so much, besides Fuyumi, that is. And yet, and yet- he left. He had enough. Like his mother, like his mother he broke. "They got in a fight, a big one. Father didn't hold back, and that night he left. He ran away. If I just kept my distance like Father warned me-" Perhaps he would have stayed. Perhaps he wouldn't be lost on the streets, doing who knows what or- or even dead. "It's my fault-" This time, he couldn't hold back the raw emotions, the desperate sorrow of revealing a regret he would hardly ever admit to himself.

"No." Todoroki blinked his eyes open at the interruption, "No, it isn't your fault. Todoroki, that was your brother. That was his choice. And Endeavor being," insufferable. A bully. A man who didn't deserve to be a hero, "Being mean. Not you."  
"But if I just-"

"Do you respect your brother?" Izuku moved to sit in front of Shouto, pulling the boys hands free to hold them. Shouto looked down at their interlocked hands. He nodded, "Then respect his decision to stand by your side. Ok? It's not your fault." The words, from anyone else, would have felt empty. But Midoriya, there was something about him. Something about him that let the seed be planted in Shouto's mind, to allow him to start thinking, if not yet believing, maybe it wasn't his fault.

Shouto fell forward to lean against Midoriya's chest, and listen to the steady beat of his friend's heart  
-

"Yeeeeaaaaah!" Training was kicking their asses today! Friday, blessed Friday, the last day till the weekend. Kaminari laid face down on the floor, a little groan escaping his lips, "Oooooow, that hurt."

Kirishima smirked, pounding his two fists together, "It'd hurt less if you just dodged," Kaminari lifted his head just enough to give his friend a little glare and a mumbled curse. Aizawa just sighed and continued his walk to check on the other sparring partners. There was a catch though, one partner gets an advantage, one partner can use his quirk. The other cannot. Not a fair fight, most would say, and they're right. It's not. But in real life, few fights are fair.

Shouto was against Bakugou, and could not use his quirk. It was… interesting to say the least. Bakugou was strong, but Shouto had a high pain tolerance, especially to burns. He raised his arm to block a blast from the other boy, dropping low to kick out and try to sweep Bakugous feet out from under him, only for Bakugou to jump back with a help from a blast and spin, the other arm coming around to land a nice punch on Shouto's cheek- followed by another blast that sent the boy flying. Bakugou smirked, "Like you could beat me, Half-N-Half!" He scowled, "Without your quirk you're fucking useless!" Shouto groaned, pushing himself off the floor. If his Father saw him now he'd be dead. No, no, that doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. What he is learning here does matter- he relies too much on his quirk. Aizawa said so. But that doesn't make him weak. It's just something he has to learn to overcome, and that's what he'll do. He stood back up on shaky legs. Bakugou is brash, arrogant, prideful. He'll use that to his advantage.

"Actually, it's quite obvious I'm stronger than you. You've only defeated me when you have had the upper hand. If you fight me in a fair fight, you won't stand a chance."

Bakugou's hands exploded. His face contorted to one of fury, "Say that to my face, Bastard!"

"I do believe I just did."

"You fucker!" With something that can only be described as a batter cry, he charged. His movements are sloppier, but only by a tad. It'll have to do. Todoroki moved: duck, weave, ignore the heat, the fire, the deafening explosion, weave, weave, knee up- contact, move with the momentum, twist, take down- shit no. Dodge- too late. He flew back again, sliding against the ground when he landed. He spat out dirt, well, at least he got a hit in.

"That all you got, brat?! I thought you said you can beat me!"

"I can." Just not today. Not yet. Not like this. But soon. Soon.

"All right," Aizawa interrupted the practice, "We're done for the day. Clean up and get out," Get out, meaning go back to the dorms.

Bakugou scoffed, "Next time I face you I expect a fucking challenge," He walked away, leaving Shouto on the ground. The ground, which he became much too acquainted with. At least it was cool dirt, and soft grass. But still, Shouto rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the grass and onto his feet. He held back a wince and slowly made his way back to the locker rooms to change. One day, he'll be a _challenge_ with or without his quirk. He caught Midoriya's eye from his peripheral and the green haired boy waved. He smiled, softly and just barely there. Yeah, he'll be the Hero he wants to be. He'll be strong. He'll beat Endeavor. No longer will he be living in his father's shadow, under his constant scrutiny and critiques. He'll beat Bakugou, and stand side-by-side with Deku, no matter what. Because he knows, he has that feeling, Deku will be the hard one to beat. Deku will be the hero he wants to be. But he'll be there, by his side, making his friend and… and himself proud. No one will hold him back, not his father, not his regrets, not his past. People are here for him, for once in his life. He isn't alone. He won't, can't, disappoint them. Or himself. Because, he matters too. His friends have shown him that. So he'll push himself past his limits, and keep growing, and keep making them proud.

He changed from his gym uniform, and walked out the door to find Midoriya, Iida, and Ochako waiting for him. He is no longer surprised by this. "Hello."

"Todoroki! We got permission to go out to the little store and buy some treats! Wanna come?" He looked at Ochako and nodded. "Yaaay! Let's go tell Aizawa-Sensei! He has to come to us as a 'chaperone'" She put air quotes around the word, "I think he really just wants to buy more juice boxes and is using us as an excuse to do so. But that works for us!"

"It is a mutually benefitting shopping experience, which is the most effective type!"  
"And it'll keep Aiazawa-Sensei from getting grumpy if we take a while!"

Todoroki hummed. It sounds like fun, "What are we getting?"

"Candy! And cookies! And popcorn! We wanna have an awesome slumber party in the main room, so we're getting all the good stuff!" Ochako was practically bouncing, "It's going to be the Best Party Ever!" Intense as always.

Midoriya joined in on her excitement, "Yeah! We deserve it!"

Briefly, Todoroki wondered how it felt, to be able to get so excited over things- mundane things at that. A party, a slumber party, fun for a moment, a few hours, a day. But ultimately, will have no impact on a person's life in any meaningful way. And yet, they get excited for that fleeting feeling of joy. Todoroki wants that, and feels a hot flash of anger for his Father, for himself, for letting his father beat it out of him- No! no. He's going to enjoy this, and also chase that fleeting feeling of joy. "Sounds fun. I'm in." There were more cheers, and his heart swelled. Was he that wanted for this adventure? To warrant cheers? Perhaps it is only their excitement… but he liked it. He liked this feeling. If he had lesser control over his body, he would be blushing and grinning like a madman. Instead, only a shy smile quirked his lips upward "Shall we go?"

"Indeed! We do not want to waste any time!"

Dabi smirked, sitting atop the room of a small convenience store. He got some insight on some little kids, and now he watches them, watches as they walk to him, right into his trap. Only one is holding his interest, however. One that is a familiar face. One that he made a promise to, in another life, a promise he has all intentions to keep. Sure, it went forgotten for a while, but it's not lost. Not yet. Now, if only that pro wasn't there, it would be so much easier. But alas, not all hope is lost. He slid from the roof into the alley, pulling a hood up to obscure his facial features. With a satisfied grin, he waited until his prey entered the building. He followed behind shortly, with a glint in his eyes and an ugly grin.

This is going to be fun.

The kids and pro stopped in the front of the store, "We meet back here in thirty minutes, don't be late." The kids nodded, and they separated from the pro. It's a small store, any commotion will be heard by everyone. Best to play it safe, so Dabi will have to lure them outside the store. It should be easy, heroes (or wanna be heroes) are always so gullible. While the pro went down the drink isle, the kids went straight for the treats. Dabi rolled his eyes, making his way slowly after the kids. He went down an aisle, pulled out a random whatever- some boxed food, and continued to pretend like he was shopping. Todoroki was standing a bit behind his friends, as they all rummaged for candies and brownies he watched. Watched, like he wasn't really a part of them. Though the boy seemed content, Dabi didn't like it. Didn't like how he wasn't a part of it, the decision making, the joy and laughter and yelling. Though what was he to expect? The others are kids, kids at heart and body. Todoroki was never allowed to be a kid, to experience these feelings and to get lost in the joys of trivial matters. Well, none of this will matter for long. Dabi couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. No, no. It won't matter for much longer.

Todoroki shifted, looking past Ochako's shoulder to look at the large amount of treats they were buying. It seemed to be an ever-growing mountain of sugary and sweet candies, and goodness, they are going to feel like trash in the morning. Was there such thing as a candy hangover? Because he was sure they were going to get it.

"Alright! This seems to be an acceptable amount of sweets for our slumber party. Does anyone need anything else?"

Todoroki perked at that, "Yes. I wanted to get some Cold Soba," his stash was running low, and no. He was not obsessed. "I'll be quick."

"M'kay! We'll meet you at checkout!" Midoriya grinned and gave a thumbs up.

With the affirmation he needed, Todoroki turned and left his friends to fetch his delicious treat. He felt happy, content. They got what they needed, and he's proud to say he is excited for their slumber party tonight. Iida was explaining what a normal slumber party entails- cookies, more specifically the uncooked dough but as heroes in training they will not eat that because of the risk of the uncooked eggs, party games like truth or dare, movies, and 'respectable gossip.' Ochako promised she'd sneak him some raw cookie dough though, because he never had some before. He wondered if it really did taste as good as everyone says it is. He hopes so.

He turned left into the aisle, walking down to the cold soba and taking a few packages. Someone bumped his shoulder, he looked up with a muttered apology to freeze in his place. He saw purple- a hoodie, so familiar. The figure left, he chased. Dumb, dumb. He shouldn't just act like this, he needs to stop, to think, but no- he pursues. His phone, he should call- someone. A text, Midoriya. Quick, 'SOS'. He'll get it. He follows, to the back door, out, stop. He's right. It is, Dabi.

Midoriya checks his phone, a text. _SOS_ , and the next thing he knows he's flying through the store, One for All powering through him. Aizawa sees and follows behind Midoriya. He knows Midoriya won't use his quirk unless it's an emergency, as does his friends. Somethings wrong. The back door isn't closed all the way- _where's Todoroki?-_ they rush out, the door slamming against it's hinges- and blue flame, the portal, the same from USJ- and nothing. No one. A barren alley way, ice covering a wall, and blood… "Todoroki? TODOROKI!"

 _Too late._

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Hey guys! This is a new idea going through my head, I would really appreciate some comments with whether or not it's good right now, and what ya'll are expecting. This first chapter is a little rushed, like an epilogue, to get the story where I want it._


	2. Rope Burns and Secrets

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Well, this was just unfortunate, though Shouto shouldn't be surprised. This is what his life was coming to, he would get something good, something that would actually get him excited- and then something awful would completely ruin the moment. Typical. At first it was Endeavor, just being himself. Banning him from playing with his siblings, driving his mother to insanity, not letting him have sleepovers, or celebrate his birthday- and then UA, and he has something good there. Something really good, but the League of Villains had to come along and taunt them: USJ, training camp, and now this. And now this. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Shouto knows he should be more scared then he is, but he just can't bring himself to feel that way. Instead, he just feels exhausted, a little disappointed, and resigned to whatever fate will come his way. Perhaps this isn't the best attitude he's supposed to have, he's sure he should be scared but, well, that's so much work and so pointless. There's nothing he can do- wait, nothing- he should be able to do something emwhy isn't his quirk working/em? That finally got his adrenaline pumping, and he pulled hard against the restraints, straining his muscles and willing ice or fire but nothing. emNothing/em! He felt his heart begin to race, and ok, he lied to himself. He is not prepared to resign to whatever fate comes his way; what will he be without his quirk? Nothing. Nothing, god his father would disown him if he lost his quirk like this- /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Relax." The new voice brought a shiver down his spine. It was so smooth, relaxed like there is nothing wrong in the world. Perhaps they aren't wrong for him, he's not the one restrained and without his quirk. Damn, this situation just keeps getting worse and worse. He let out a sigh, looking up at where the voice came from- Dabi. Ofcourse it's Dabi. He took yet another long breath to try and calm his racing heart, and get his mind under control. Don't do anything rash, be smart, be calm. Dabi just smirked, "Don't worry, Shouto, I won't hurt you." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Shouto just glared, what else can he do? So he glared, forcing his face to be like a wall, hiding his emotions, and his ever growing panic. To his surprise, Dabi just chuckled. "Come on, you know I've always been able to read you like an open book." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" If Shouto was a lesser man, like Bakugou, he would have scowled and possibly growled. But he only narrowed his eyes and let his lips quirk down in quite possibly a slight not-snarl. But it was hiding his confusion- why is Dabi talking like they know each other? emIs this where the feeling of familiarity come from? Do they know each other? /emNo. No, they can't. How could they? How could they? They can't, they don't. He won't accept it, how in the world could he possibly know a villain. Dabi looked disappointed though, like he was expecting more from the young Todoroki. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Dabi shook his head, "You're smarter than this. Come on, let me jog your memory. When you were young, a certain someone snuck you out one weekend for a fun day at the amusement park, and ice cream," when that someone returned back to the house with the chosen child he was beaten for his disobedience and 'stealing' Shouto. But that part didn't need to be part of the story. Shouto's eyes widened, and it all just…clicked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" It made no sense. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" It made emperfect/emsense. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Ry…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Ah, now you see it," Dabi smiled, his head tilting to the side, "It's all coming together," his grin widened and he took a step closer to Shouto, standing over him and looking down at the boy, "Long time no see, eh Brother?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "You- you can't be- why are you-?" a villain? How did his brother become a villain? Ryou was so, he was such a good brother. The good older brother, before he abandoned him, left, ran away. He supposes it shouldn't be a surprise, Mom went crazy, why wouldn't his brother? But, why didn't he come back? He promised- emhe promised me/em- Shouto shut his eyes. No, no. This can't be. There can't be another bad guy in his family. No, it's not true. It's a trick, "It's a trick!" They can't, he can't be a bad guy. Shouto can't handle it. He accepted, his older brother was lost on the streets, maybe got picked up by a foster home, found another good family. That'd what happened. That's exactly what happened. He did not become this, this villain. The League, they're just trying to trick him. Make him waver, catch him off guard. He won't fall for it. He won't. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" He felt a hand on his cheek and jerked back, eyes snapping open and staring at Dabi in surprise. His mask was gone, and emotions open to anyone who knew him. And this- this imposter knew him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "It's not a trick, Shouto. If it was, how would I know that when you were younger, you and mom would always watch All Might secretly, when dad wasn't around? How would I know that me, you, and Fuyumi would build pillow forts when we were younger, before Endeavor made you the emchosen child/em?" the last words were spit out like a curse, "Hm? Or that mom poured that boiling water on your face, because you started to remind her too much of dad?" Dabi bent down, to be eye level with his brother, "No one knew that. Any of that, except us." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Shouto Todoroki has not cried in quite a while. He's gotten angry. He's gotten annoyed. He's gotten depressed. But he has not cried, in a very long time. So when he felt the pressure behind his eyes, and the wet tears streak down his cheeks, he didn't know what to do except let it fall and hold his breath to try not to sob because- because-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" This is his brother. His brother he thought abandoned him, no, he did abandon him. And now… now their reunion has Shouto tied to a chair without his quirk. "Ry…" and yet, despite it all, a little part in Shouto is still so relieved, so overjoyed, to see his brother again. "Why- why did you become emthis/em?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Dabi pulled back and chuckled, it sounded…the same, "Come on, don't tell me you don't understand?" He crossed his arms, "Our lovely, lovely Father. He's a hero, that abusive asshole- manipulative jerk, is a hero. The number two hero! No, he shouldn't be. He's a villain! And if anyone, if anyone cared, really cared. If any of the other heroes actually cared for more than just the money and fame, they would have stopped him. I mean, he's not even subtle! Look at you! Your face. Did anyone question it? Really question it? No, they just turned a blind eye. These people are our heroes. These people, who don't give a shit about the little man. This is why I am a 'villain,' as you call me. I'm not, though. I'm a hero, a real one. I'm out there fighting, getting rid of all these fake ass heroes, and once they're gone, then the real heroes will rise. The one's that actually care! I am making this world a better place. Getting rid of heroes like- like Endeavor."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Shouto felt frozen, and it wasn't his quirk. He felt as if he couldn't move, couldn't jerk away or blink or stop the tears from falling, falling, falling. His brother, his brother was so hurt to become this. He was so hurt, is so hurt, but he didn't have anyone to help lead him on the good path. Shouto, at least he had Fuyumi, and his dad forcing him to become a hero. Forcing Shouto, to become like him. Like him, but he's not like him. Shouto is not like his Father, he's better. He's going to be a hero that would make him mother proud. "Ry, this isn't the way to do it. You're hurting people, you're hurting good people."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Every revolution takes a few sacrifices, but it's worth it. It'll be worth it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "No! There's better ways to do this-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Dabi let out a sigh. "No, you're so dumb. Do you think we can do it politically? Well, that is what we are doing. Except we're doing it a faster way, yeah, it'll get some people killed. But it's worth it, it'll be worth it. Just look at Stain, he had the right idea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Stain… of course it's Stain. Between Stain and Endeavor, it explains so much about Dabi. Stain was talking about people like Endeavor, and Dabi ate those words right up. Shouto knows a lost cause when he sees one, and he doesn't think he'd be able to convince Dabi out of this cause. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Besides, Brother. I made a promise to you, and I will keep to my promise. I won't let Endeavor hurt you anymore," he smirked, this one was different then his other ones. This one was more wicked, like he had a plan- a plan Todoroki doesn't think he'd like. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" And- and he already broke that promise! "You, you can't just march back into my life, tie me up, and try to fix things! That promise has long since been broken. There's nothing you can do now, Dabi. So just, leave me alone!" Shouto focused, focused on the bad. His sorrow quickly shifted to anger, remembering how Dabi hurt him, how they kidnapped Bakugou, how he hurt Midoriya, and- and everything else he's done. All the innocent he killed. "emYou are not my brother/em."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Dabi tsked. "I was truly hoping you'd be smarter than this, but it's Shouto. I understand, you're scared and your quirk is gone," at least temporarily, "but soon you'll understand. I promise you that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" emSoon you'll understand/em. That doesn't sound good. Todoroki felt a pressure build in his chest while every instinct he has told him to run, run, run. He had a burst of new adrenaline while he felt his heart race against his chest. He struggled with a new strength against his restraints, and as he watched Dabi turn around and walk to the door, it felt like everything was in slow motion. He didn't realize he started to scream until he felt his throat turn sore, and his arms began to burn against the ropes, but then his captor, his brother, shut the door behind himself and left his younger brother in a room of darkness, alone with nothing but his own screams echoing off the walls. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" XXX/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "We have to get Todoroki back!" That was Midoriya, pacing around the common room of the dorms, practically ignoring everyone else in the room, "We should've gone after him! I mean I know we don't know where they went and the portal closed before we got there but we should have kept looking! We just gave up and came back here and god, what if Todoroki is getting tortured? Oh gods, he may be getting hurt! And it's our fault! It's my fault, I should've ran after him faster, I shouldn't have even let him go alone oh my god-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Midoriya," Aizawa's sharp voice cut through his consistent mumbling, "Go take a walk."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Midoriya would have refused, told them he needed to stay, needed to help, but with a hand on his shoulder he was led out the door to walk the parameter of the school, or wherever he would want to go. He looked up and saw All Might leading him out, stopping right outside the door, "My boy, I need to go back in," to get updated on exactly what happened, to get updated on the plan, "But you need to know, it is not your fault," he pulled Midoriya againt him, into a tight hug. A fatherly hug. Midoriya sniffled, sobbed, wiped his eyes against All Might's shirt not so very discreetly, "It will be alright, I promise."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Midoriya pulled back and wiped his eyes, "Y-yeah! It will, cause I''m gonna help!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "So are we!" Both turned to see Ochako and Iida standing at the doorway, a determined gleam in their eyes, "We let him go too, so we're gonna get him back!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Don't forget me, you fuckers. I still want my revenge on the League," Bakugou pounded a fist into his hand, a snarl on his lips, "We gotta teach 'em not to fuck with us!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Yeah!" It was a cheer, All Might felt the tension leave his shoulders. emHow did we get such good kids/em? This release of tension was short lived, because next thing they knew a very angry hero came bursting into the school, an angry scowl on his face and flames erupting from his body. Endeavor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" All Might's smile nearly vanished, seeing the hero march up to the building, not caring that the kids, were there to witness the scene. Though, that wasn't nearly the worst part. The worst part, is that Endeavor was clearly furious, but there seemed to be no concern behind his eyes. No worry for his son. Just- anger. As if his toy was taken away, replaceable but replacing such a thing would be an annoyance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" It made All Might's blood boil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Endeavor," All Might straightened, taking a step in front of Midoriya to slightly block Midoriya from Endeavor's path, "How do we owe this pleasure?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "You know damn well why."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Unfortunately. Why don't you come inside? We can talk there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Endeavor scowl deepened, and he advanced on All Might to be practically nose- to- nose, "First you let the brat get kidnapped. That? That was fine. He's nothing-" "Fucker!" "- But this is strongmy/strongson you let go now, and I swear to god if Shouto comes back anything less than he is, damaged in any way, I will make sure this school is shut down."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" All Might nodded, "Don't worry, we care about your son, and we will make sure he is saved as soon, and as safely as possible." Something didn't sit right with All Might, however. It's just, how Endeavor worded that. It didn't sound like he cared for Shouto, as a person. Just as a son. As stronghis/strongson. As property- and then saying Bakugou didn't matter. Something was wrong. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "You have a week, if you fail I'll take matters into my own hands."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Yes well," All Might turned and walked to the door, holding it open, "You should still come in to talk," and he's going to get to the bottom of it. "Nedzu should know your, ah, conditions."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "And you're too incompetent to tell him yourself, nothing new," Endeavor brushed past All Might, and the number one hero sighed before following after him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Wow, was Endeavor always… um, what's the word?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "A monkey fucking little shit?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Um, sure?" They ignored Iida's complains of using such vulgar language to describe such a hero (After all, it may just be the stress of losing a child making him so angry!)/span/p  
div style="font-family: -webkit-standard; border-style: none none solid; border-bottom-width: 1pt; border-bottom-color: windowtext; padding: 0in 0in 1pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px; border: none; padding: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Bakugou shook his head, "I don't give a shit. I don't like him, and I saw we should go after Shouto. The hero's got politics and Endeav-turd to worry about. We can go in strike, fast and hard and without the damn media getting in our business, so let's freaking do it." /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Are you sure you know what you're doing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Don't doubt me, freak."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I just want to be sure you don't mess up our plans with this little side project."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I know what he went through, I'll be able to get him. So don't you worry your ugly little head, I got this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 32px;" /p 


End file.
